


Unfinished Business/Blanket

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble bingo for no_takebacks--episode "Unfinished Business" and prompt "blanket."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business/Blanket

It's always cold on New Caprica. It wouldn't be an easy life, but it would be a life. A hope. A future. With two feet on the ground and the sky above their heads.

He stared up at the sky, then--memorizing the glimmer of alien constellations, making up shapes and stories as he went. It was cold. It's always cold on New Caprica. Too cold to be out here naked and giddy from liquor and the feel of her skin. But he was warm. Kara's body wrapped around his, quiet and breathing steadily, was the only blanket he needed.


End file.
